The Great Christmas Disaster
by ladybug28
Summary: Here we are, about twenty five years after the Golden Trio leave Hogwarts. It is the evening of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, where Rose is wondering how to tell her family and friends that she is dating Scorpius Malfoy. But, the thing is, she won't have to. See who married who after the war, how the relationship is revealed, and how their families took the news of their secret love.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts, or as the professors preferred to call it, the Great Hogwarts Disaster. And it truly was, condidering that even the teachers rushed around getting ready for this dance. As they were indeed part of this dance, the teachers were bringing their spouses and dates, and the students really wanted to meet the idiots that would marry a teacher. The students, however, were more nervous and rushed, if possible, than the teachers. In fact, this story is about a... few students that were getting ready for this event. We start with Rose Weasley, daughter of the infamous Ron and Hermione Weasley. Her red hair was curled extravagently, hanging to her waist in a ponytail tied with a gold ribbon. She stared at herself in the full length mirror, studying how her dress showed of her curves, and made her look older than her fifteen years. The gown reached the floor, the gold trim fluttering at her every move. The burgundy silk outfitted her nicely, giving her the appearence of being shorter than her lanky height. It was for this reason that she was wearing ballerina flats instead of heels, she always liked being shorter than her dance partner. She frowned wondering how her brother and cousins would take the fact that her date was a Malfoy.

Yes, freckled, half-blood Rose Weasley was dating Scorpius Malfoy, and no one knew except she and the latter. Her brother would be shocked senseless, while James would go nuts,  
and Albus and Lily would just stare. Yeah, in other words, it wasn't looking good for her future. Plus, there was the photo being taken at the end of the night, that would immediately be sent to the student's parents'. so her whole family would see the two together. Perfect, I'll be chastised by my own father! she thought. Rose was shaken out of her thoughts by the dormitory door opening and shutting. It was either Dominique or Lily, and she was willing to bet that it was... " Oh, ROSE!" Dominique shouted. Her silvery blonde hair was pulled into a high bun, and she wore a dark blue gown that reached her knees. " Oh, you look like a goddess! I didn't know you actually had a body, the way you always wear loose clothing! But who did you dress up for? No one knows." Her wide blue eyes gazed into Rose's clear brown ones. " I am not telling you! You'll see him when we get to the Great Hall!" Rose argued stubbornly. Dominique pouted, her pouty lips painted red. She shook her head, ending the discussion. " And besides," said the eldest Weasley, " you're the one who looks like a goddess! You always do!". Dominique frowned, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her downstairs.

James, Hugo, Lily, Melanie, Marigold, and Albus were waiting for them when they came down. James and Albus were in a very heated discussion about who looked most like their father Harry, while Lily and Melanie were complimenting eachothers dresses, and Marigold stood with Hugo, looking awkward. Marigold Longbottom wore a bright yellow dress that touched her ankles, showing off white flats, and her light blonde hair was loose. Melanie Wood was sporting a violet gown that was snugfitting and reached her calves, and Lily was wearing a pink chiffon dress with pink stilettos. Hugo looked up at his sister as she entered, shaking his head in disbelief. She'd never actually looked like a girl before, but now there was no denying it. " Tell me that you won't go anywhere near Malfoy, Sis." he said, causing her to blush tersely. Dominique was just idely standing by.  
" Well? Are we just going to stand here?" she nearly shouted, her impatience blazing through her statement. She made them all stand in a line, and pointed to herself. " When I point, tell me who your date is. I am going with Marco Brown, of course." Hugo scoffed at his cousin's choice of Lavender Brown's son, who called her Domino. She gave him a pointed glare then proceeded to point.

" Nanelle Smith." James answered smugly. Nanelle was probably one of the prettiest girls in school, gaining key looks from her mother Cho and father Zacharias. It was wierd,  
in a way, that James Potter was dating the girl who's mother had dated his father. No one had expected Cho Chang to up and marry Zacharias Smith, after the war.

" Marigold." Albus answered slightly, and pulled her close, getting a blush in response. She had gotten 99.999% of her facial features from Luna, whereas she'd inherited the brown eyes from Neville.

" I'm not saying, you'll find out later." was Rose's stubborn reply. Lily rolled her eyes; her cousin didn't think anyone would approve of her date, and her thoughts had quickly drifted to Marcus McLaggen, and she hoped that Rose hadn't sunken that low. Then her fear showed through; Scorpius Malfoy, she thought alarmedly, but she'd never, ever go for him! And she was reassured.

Lily answered, " Colin Longbottom." Hugo growled, having hoped that he'd dropped off Earth. Colin had accidentally spilled frog guts all over Hugo. He had despised him ever since that moment.

Melanie smiled, and mused, " Hugo." Melanie had gotten Katie Bell's sense of humor, and Oliver Wood's cockiness. Though he still loved her; a bit of pride didn't stop that. He kissed her lightly.

Dominique gleamed with happiness. " Oh, this is wonderful! Let's go then." They went through the portrait hole, getting hoots from the Fat Lady of approval. Albus chuckled. " Seems like she approves of my dashing appearence." He ran his hand over his red hair with mock cockiness. Marigold giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. Albus beamed, thinking about how lucky he was. They reached the Great Hall and took in the decorations and music. Twinkle lights were strung, live pixies flew around, and the music was slow and soft.  
Nanelle spotted James and rushed over, being picked up by her waist and swung around upon arrival. " James! Put me down before I get sick!" she cried. A disturbance got their attention, and they turned to look. Someone in a green hood stood behing Rose, a dagger held against her neck. They all whipped out their wands and pointed it at the intruder.  
Rose seemed strangely calm, Lily realised, as she was in peril at the moment. " What do you want? Who are you?" James nearly yelled. Everyone who had been at the dance already had gathered to watch a possible duel. " Just to take the pretty girl away from the riff raff. Who I am means nothing." the person said. Rose rolled her eyes, trying not to burst out laughing. " It was hilarious the first time, and it's still pretty good, but honestly? My brother?" The person lowered the dagger, and chuckled. " Yes, mum." he answered sarcastically.

Dominique raised her eyebrow, sensing something not quite right. Marigold was still clutching Albus's dress robes for dear life, his arm wrapped protectively around her. Rose laughed at Nanelle's stricken expression, before busting a gut. " Look, I just don't know how they'll react when they find out who I am," the intruder questioned Rose. She patted his shoulder comfortingly. " I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I trust you, and that's all they need to know." she said. James still had a suspicious expression on his face, and asked, " Rose, is this your date?". Then Hugo hopped in, " Because if you hurt my sister I will curse you for all my life is worth.". " Why would I hurt the one I love?" the man asked. Dominique's jaw dropped, as the unknown made his statement. That was way too romantic, and she wished that she and Marco had that relationship. Rose smiled and kissed him, part of her head disappearing in the hood of the cloak as she did. Hugo bristled. " Yes, this Romeo is my boyfriend," Rose corrected, earning gazes of shock, and pulled off the hood. " Scorpius Malfoy."

Silence greeted the confession. " WHAT?!" James exclaimed, eyes bugging out of his head. Hugo stared at Scorpius's face, trying to believe the facts in front of him. He just couldn't, not at all. His older sister in love with... a Malfoy. No, that couldn't be right, could it? But one look at their faces and he knew that it was true. Lily seemed to be hyperventilating, clutching her chest, trying not to die. Rose smiled shyly, Scorpius's hand in her's. Dominique saw their entwined fingers, and felt happy for them. She'd always known Scorpius was a good person deep down; he'd always seemed different than the other Slytherins, for some odd reason. Melanie's reaction was the best though, thought Rose Weasley. Her eyes were twitching in a way that held all malice and no forgiveness. Her mouth was stretched into a fake smile, making her appear creeped out and scared. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Scorpius glanced at Rose's purple face and wondered how he'd gotten lucky enough to have her.

He really loved her, and that was all that mattered. His eyes showed these thoughts, and the cool gray irises turned a shade lighter, Rose noted. She'd have to remember that.  
The students who had gathered went back into the hall and continued to hang out and dance. The eleven students hurried inside, as well. Scorpius immediately dragged Rose out onto the dance floor, while Lily and Colin went to sit in a corner and talk. Talk, Albus thought bitterly, sure. James and Nanelle snogged in the middle of the floor, completely forgetting to actually dance. Marigold had him by the hand and was leading him away from the loud music. " So what do you think of Scorpius and Rose?" was her question once they'd gotten away from the noise. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. A habit he'd picked up from his grandfather, apparently. " Well... If Rose trusts him, then I guess we have to. But if he hurts her at all, I'll curse his bollocks off." She gave a sarcastic gasp.

" You wouldn't!" she dramatically said. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. His first kiss. " We'll just see, won't we?" 


	2. Chapter 2

" Boys!" Hermione called upstairs. " The Yule portrait is here!" A series of crashing sounds signalled to Ron's wife that they were coming. In the nick of time, she moved out of the way to avoid being flattened. Her bushy hair whipped through the air as Ron and Harry fell down the stairs. Harry made and Oomph as he hit the ground. " Honestly. Boys,  
you will always be the same." came an amused voice. Ginny stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Harry stood and walked over to his wife, putting his arm around her waist. Hermione the others made their way into the kitchen, where a large picture was spread out on the table. It stretched from one end to the other. There are a lot of midgets now, Ron thought, looking at it. But he realised that there were also parents there. " I didn't know we were invited." Ginny stated, sounding hurt. Harry very cautiously commented, " I'm glad. I mean, look at what happened the last time. I had to go with Patil. Plus, that is where Ron and Hermione had their first ROMANTIC fight."  
Hermione frowned at this assessment. " Now, look! Ron was just jealous, and last I checked, Viktor was very happy with Pansy. She's changed, you know. We had tea on Sunday."

Ron laughed, staring down at something. " Yeah, look, here they are! And they had children. A son named Stormy, and he's got his mum's looks." Harry shuddered at Stormy's face. His face looked like it had been beaten in with a sledgehammer, while Pansy had a pug face, and was tall and stocky. Ginny grimaced. " Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed. " Is that Cho... and Zacharias?" Harry stared at her in shock. Hermione never cursed. He turned his gaze back on the photo, and boy did he almost die of shock.  
James' arm was casually looped around the girl's, Nanelle's, waist, and she was smiling a dazzling smile. She had an upturned nose, like her dad's snooty one, and slanting blue eyes. Her hair was a blonde color, somewhere between gold and platinum. His son had CHO CHANG'S daughter as a date. Harry thought, Good one.

Something caught Ginny's eye. A pretty woman about her age with dark hair and dark brown eyes was holding hands with a man who had curly hair and Scottish looks. " That cannot be Oliver Wood! Katie looks fabulous. They look so young." She sounded slightly mad. A girl stood between the two, hugging... Hugo! " Ron! Your son is dating Melanie Wood?" His sister sounded both bewildered and fascinated at once, and Ron scowled at his little sister. " Why so suprised, Red?" She seethed, she hated that nickname. Harry, seeing an oncoming arguement exploded, " What! My daughter is dating a Longbottom? So is my son! Merlin's Pants!" Sure enough, there was Albus and Lily, casually standing, Marigold and colin Longbottom beside them. Neville was smiling cheekily at his daughter, and winking at Albus. That scared them all. Neville winking. " Can you believe Neville is winking?" Ron wondered aloud, " Imagine the pickup lines he probably used!" Hermione giggled at the thought. " How about this? Wanna grab my vine?" Ron snorted into his tea, and wiped his mouth. " 'MIONE!" he exclaimed.

They burst out laughing before staring down at the portrait again. McGonagall was there; Merlin, won't she die? thought Ginny. Her husband was beside her, bent and crooked an arm around his wife. Her once black hair was now snowy white and she looked more like a hawk than ever. SNAP! " Hallo!" a voice said behind them as they jumped violently.  
They turned and found George and Angelina standing there. " Get the portrait then?" They peered over Ron and Harry's shoulders and his brother's face pulled into a grin.  
" Congratulations! I didn't know that my neice had a boyfriend!" George gave a cheer. Ron shook his head wildly. " What? Rosie does not have a boyfriend! She's too young."  
Hermione sweetly smiled at her brother and sister in law. " Yes, she told me, she wouldn't tell me who though. Besides, Harry was fifteen!" she chided Ron. Ginny muttered, loud enough for Harry to hear, " Yeah. And look how well that ended.".

Ron heard this and smirked. " Told you the girl was crazy." Hermione shot back, " Yeah, and I told you that you had the emotional range of a teaspoon." Angelina laughed, smiling largely. " Oh to be young! It's so hard to imagine that our little Roxanne is getting married." She shook her head. George snorted. " Not so little anymore, Ang. Taller than me!" Ginny gave him a sarcastic pout. " Is wittle Georgie getting upset about his widdle baby gurl?" George glared at his sister, who was extremely pleased. He said, "  
Anyway. congratuulations on a future son in law! Who is he anyway? He looks a bit like... No! Can't be!" Angelina gazed at it and her eyes widened. " Bloody Merlin! It is!  
Well, I hope she trusts him..." Ron was puzzled. He couldn't see over his brother. When he finally saw, his ears turned red and one eye twitched. " Ronald..." she warned.  
" Who is it?" he pushed it over where she could see it better. She saw the light blonde hair and immediately knew.

" My daughter," Hermione told Harry and Ginny, " is dating Scorpius Malfoy." She nodded slightly before fainting. Angelina caught her right before she hit the tile floor.  
The two Potters were horrified. " Please," Harry forced out, " tell me she is joking." Ron shook his head like he had a bad twitch. Harry saw in the photo Scorpius holding Rose tightly, and the two kissed in the moving photo. Oi. How did this happen? Last she'd mentioned was that the person she liked would not be welcomed into the house. And that he had family money... Bloody Merlin! It was obvious the whole time. Why did Ron have to say, Not too friendly..? Gah! Ginny thought, I don't really like the idea of Rose dating a Malfoy, but if she's dating him, then... he mustn't be bad at all. Dominique, however, would be in for heartbreak, conisidering her boyfriend. McLaggen, the creep who had stalked her during sixth year, and also the person who had liked Hermione. He was just like his father, she'd heard.

Angelina and George, who were holding Hermione gingerly, chuckled down at her. Angelina laughed a bit, saying, " She took that well, didn't she? I expecter her to, you know,  
blow up." George's chuckle turned into a full on laugh, waking Hermione. " Ah!" she said, waking. Then she remembered and cradled her face in her hands. What was happening to her little girl? Dating, she could take, but dating Malfoy... She wasn't so sure. " So when are you going to plan the wedding?" George asked. The silence after the statement grew into a huge argument between Ron and George, but Ginny and Harry laughed at Hermione's expression loudly, while Angelina just looked on in mounting interest. Finally she shouted out, " I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE SOME BLONDE, FRECKLED GRANDBABIES!". Ron stopped completely, struck dumb at the thought of Rose growing up and having children. Even George seemed panicked by this thought, Ginny's mouth curving up into a hug smile. She was the only happy one, it seemed, as Harry thought of Rose's children. " Wouldn't you just love to see Draco Malfoy's eyes peering at you for the rest of your life? On your grandson or granddaugher?" Ooh.. Angelina thought, you just made a mistake.

Hermione lifted her face from her hands and her mouth was in an O shape. " I'm too young to be a Grandmummy!" she cried out, bursting into tearless sobs. George put his hand over his wife's. " Thank Merlin, so are we!" She glanced at him nervously. " About that..." He gave her an apprehensive look. Then his eyes widened. " Not... Roxanne."  
She shook her head. " Fred's going to be a daddy!" she burst out excitedly. George facepalmed. He groaned loudly; " Ahhh! I'm old!" he muttered. She patted his back. " I'm older than you, dear." she said. He cheered up immediately. Ginny completed a plan in her head, wondering how Harry would take the joke. She gave her husband a fake frown. He,  
sensing trouble, said, " Ginn, what's wrong?". She dramatically cried out, " Oh! I don't want you to be mad at me, Harry, but... I'm pregnant." He jumped into the air. This is good, Ginny thought, repressing laughter. Ron shouted, " WHAT?" and ran around the room. She couldn't do it anymore, she thought, seeing Harry's eyes widen to the size of golfballs. " Joking!" she said, and Harry calmed and Ron stopped once more. The eldest couple in the room burst out laughing.

Maybe, thought Hermione, amused, things hadn't changed too much... 


End file.
